The Book
by Blooming-Peonies
Summary: Some people love the book, whilst others want to burn theirs to the ground. Everyone has their own book, their one special and enchanted book. Erina hoped she would be the lucky ones who end up loving her book, for she wanted to find her silver lining too. AU set in alternate universe SomaxErina


**This is an AU piece and is quite different from my usual form of writing. I'm usually a third person kind of fanfic writer. I'm sorry if I'm jumping tense, since English is my second language so I apologise for any grammatical errors and with the interlaced flashbacks it was kind of hard to adjust. I hope you enjoy this piece though!**

* * *

I flicked through my "book" the same one I read every night just before I go to sleep. For some, the book is a blessing…for others it's a curse they wished never existed.

In my book today, a new page appeared. An ocean was painted on the new page. Waves of white and blue filled the page. I could almost feel the happiness that radiated off the page. At least _he_ was happy today.

I have always wondered whether I would be one of those lucky ones who viewed their book as a blessing, or one of those people who would love to burn their books.

But everyone tells me I am the heiress to the Nakiri household, they tell me I shouldn't dwell on stupid and pointless stuff like other girls.

I tried to listen. But every night I think about the possibilities and when I look up into the sky. The diamond like stars sparkled brightly and lined as if a path leading me to the destination I wanted. But I'm just a bird stuck in a cage.

I don't know who created the "book" but it's something that no one can avoid. Not even me.

They say…

Everyone gets a book when they are born. No one knows who creates it but it always appears out of nowhere next to the newborn. That is exactly what happened to me.

I remember when I was old enough to understand how to speak and converse, grandfather told me to go to his study. He pulled my book from his drawers, a blue toned book with gold edges and intricate embroidery.

* * *

"Erina dear," he said, his voice as gentle as ever as he placed the large book in my tiny hands, "guard this book well."

"What is this grandpa," I asked him as I opened the first page of the book which read _you're here._

"This Erina," replied my grandpa, "is probably the most important possession you will have in your life."

"What do you mean?" I remember asking childishly as I tried to spell out the two simple Japanese characters on the first page.

"This is your book," he replied simply, "Everyone receives a book from our creators when we are born Erina, and everyone's book looks different." He pulled out another large and dusty book from his other draw and laid it on the table.

"Is that your book grandpa," I asked sweetly examining the book laying on the table that was even larger than mine.

"Yes darling," he replied gentling dusting off dust his red-coloured book that had accumulated from the lack of use, "this is my book."

"What does the book do?" I asked staring at my book with awe.

"The book knows your one true love," he replied smiling, "and every day you get to see a snippet of what your true love has been up to…until the day you meet them."

"Did you ever meet your one true love?" I asked energetically, bouncing up and down.

Grandpa sighed before he forced a smile on his face, "unfortunately I did not, but I met your grandma."

"So, you don't have to meet your true love to be happy?" I replied smiling and trailing my finger down the spine of my book.

"No darling," he replied laughing

* * *

At that time, I did not realise he had been lying to me. It wasn't until I was older did I find out he did not have a happy marriage…but I guess that's just how it is if you never meet the person you know you are supposed to love and cherish.

How lucky she was…how lucky…

Alice was only 13 years old when her book stopped updating. When new pages ceased to be added. That day she met her true love…she was one of the lucky ones, probably even luckier than those who eventually find their true love with age.

And here I am, still mindlessly flicking through the past pages of my book.

I don't know if you have ever wondered what type of person your true love would be, but I sure have.

From the pictures I have seen, I feel like we would be similar people. He and I seem to both have a life revolved around food. Although the dishes that appear in my book seem to be common food from diners that would only serve commoners.

* * *

Days passed on and every night I followed my same routine. Reading and re-reading the book.

"Erina-sama," Hisako said, her voice light and soft.

"Yes Hisako," I replied after hiding my book and opened the door to my bedroom, "Is anything wrong?"

"No Erina-sama," Hisako replied, "I'm so sorry to bother you at night, but I have last minute changes to your time-table."

"Yes?" I replied hiding the dread in my voice.

"Your grandfather wants you to attend the selection process for Totsuki tomorrow, so I moved your prior arrangement for food tasting to after 7pm," Hisako replied in one breath before giving me and apologetic look, "is this ok?"

"Of course," I replied soothingly taking her hand in mine, "don't worry I'm fine."

"Alright," she replied smiling, "please rest well for a busy day Erina-sama!"

The breeze was chilly as it hit against my exposed skin. I was not looking forward to today. At least the sky was clear and the clouds looked as fluffy as ever.

I strode into the hall room where the perspective students were waiting. The hall was large and spacious with a large chandelier in the middle.

I flicked my hair and began speaking, putting up my most people "unfriendly" tone.

Before I knew it, everyone had already fled from the hall room…as expected of course.

Just as I was about to leave I noticed one single guy in the crowd, his red hair catching my attention.

 _Oh, someone who has guts?_

* * *

That night, when I got home, I realised…the book did not update itself.

Oh, god don't tell me that boy, that red-headed, peasant, commoner is the one I have been waiting for. The book MUST be wrong.

No, no, no this just can't be. I would never consider that man! Perhaps it was someone else in the crowd? But the book clearly has the first words _he_ spoke to me.

This book must be wrong!

 _In the end, however… she was the wrong one. So, every wrong._


End file.
